


Truth or Dare?

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Random Shadowhunters Smutty One Shots - All Pairings [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bro's to Hoes, Desk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Sex at work, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, challenge, cops!au, nose dimple!, some hot shit, some soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Two small-town cops, partners, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, have somehow pulled desk duty on the graveyard shift. Bored out of their minds and finding a lie detector machine, the chance of winning a $50 bet and being able to ask the questions they've always wanted to ask is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Alec gets a little more than he bargained for though when the machine betrays him at every turn. And so does Magnus.These characters belong to cassandra clare and freefail #SaveShadowhunters





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [VERO O FALSO?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764676) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> A prompt by a bunch of loveable reprobates. This is especially for Holochan, who asked for this. She always has the best ideas! What a prompt!
> 
> Remember kids, consent and protection are sexy!

 

“I’m so bored!” Alec Lightwood sighed, throwing the stress ball his partner, Magnus Bane, had bought him for Christmas into the air and catching it… for the hundredth time that night. “Why do we always pull desk duty on the night shift when we could actually be making ourselves useful?” he asked, throwing the ball again.

Magnus looked up from the perfect manicure he was giving himself, smiling when Alec sighed once more.

“Would you rather be out patrolling the empty streets of this boring small town? It’s three AM, the streets of nowheresville aren’t exactly teeming with criminals,” Magnus asked as he applied the top coat and blew on his nails.  _ They aren’t exactly teaming with criminals in the daytime either.  _ He thought.

“I didn’t become a cop to sit behind a desk, and neither did you,” Alec almost growled in frustration. He groaned when the ball went awry, rolling across the floor. He heaved himself up from his seat to collect the ball.

Alec had to get down on his hands and knees, swiping his and under the desk to retrieve his ball, flinching when a runaway dust bunny fell on his hand.

Magnus looked up to see Alec on his knees, that firm, perfect ass waving in his direction. He had to lock his body down, his breath catching as Alec wriggled to collect whatever he had dropped.

_ Behave, Bane,  _ Magnus mentally scolded himself. He still leant back in his chair to admire the view, folding his arms across his chest to try and keep control of himself.

“Got it,” Alec called as he backed up and climbed to his feet. His eyes landed on the machine, sitting on the desk he had been crawling underneath. A few possibilities had his wayward mind wondering as his eyes roved over the ancient machinery left over from the previous sheriff's days.

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec called over his shoulder as a slow grin began to creep over his face. He turned when he didn’t get an answer, to find Magnus staring at him. He gulped when he saw Magnus’ arms folded across his chest, one polished thumb tugging at that hot bottom lip.  _ Fuck! _

_ “ _ Sorry, did you say something?” Magnus asked, shaking his mind from the gutter when he realised Alec was watching him.

“I think I found a way to have a little fun,” Alec replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the machinery.

“I’m always up for a little bit of fun,” Magnus said with a wink as he climbed to his feet to go and look at what Alec had found.  _ It’s the only investigating I’ll be doing tonight,  _ he thought, chuckling at his joke.

“I dare you to try it out,” Alec said when Magnus joined him. A small wave of disappointment swept through him when Magnus rolled his eyes. “You know these work,” he said. Magnus always insisted that lie detector machines were a crock of shit but Alec knew they worked.

“Bullshit! They are totally unreliable,” Magnus said, his voice dripping with boredom.

“Okay, I’ll prove it,” Alec smirked. “$50 says it works,” he said, grinning.  _ This will be the easiest $50 I’ve ever made! _

“And the loser has to clean out the back of the squad car for a week,” Magnus amended. He rubbed his hands together when Alec agreed, already thinking of what brand of vodka he was going to buy with his $50.

“Shirt,” Magnus muttered, batting Alec’s hands out of the way when Alec reached for the wires that would go around his chest.

“Shirt?” Alec asked, one eyebrow rising as Magnus’ eyes swept down his chest.

“Alexander, you have to take your shirt off. It’s for science,” Magnus smirked, laughing as Alec started undoing the buttons of his standard issue Police shirt with that “what the fuck?” look on his pretty face. Magnus’ eyes may have lingered as each button was undone, very much enjoying the show as Alec’s hairy chest was revealed. He wasn’t salivating. At. All.

It had been a few years since Alec had used the lie detector machine but he was pretty sure he was supposed to keep his shirt on. He still took it off though. He shivered when the cool air hit his body, his nipples hardening instantly as goosebumps rose on his skin.

Magnus pushed Alec down into the chair next to the desk, his fingers lingering on the rock-hard muscles of Alec’s stomach. He had to bite into his lip, to stop from drooling as he imagined licking each tempting crevice. He wrestled his wayward thoughts down to wrap the wires around Alec’s chest.

_ Sweet baby Jesus, don’t let me get a boner just from touching this chest,  _ Magnus silently begged as the pad of his thumb brushed over Alec’s hard nipple. A shudder ran through him when Alec’s breath caught.

Alec was staring at the floor, thinking of his mom, his dog, the old guy who lived in the apartment across from his and always collected his mail in the nude. Anything other than the twitching of his cock as Magnus’ fingers brushed over his nipples again. He looked up when Magnus cleared his throat to realise that he was fully hooked up to the machine.

“Okay, Alexander, let’s start with the basics,” Magnus said when he realised he had been groping his partner, his best friend since high school, perching on the edge of the desk next to Alec to look over his handy work. He thought for a moment when Alec nodded.

“Is your name Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” Magnus asked, watching the needle on the machine.

“Yes,” Alec answered, also watching the needle as it stayed steady.

“Have you been a cop for the last five years?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” Alec replied, wondering why his heart was beating a little faster.  _ Probably because you ’re completely gone on your best friend... and completely at his mercy.  _ That thought made his heart beat even faster. He liked the thought of being at Magnus’ mercy.

“Did you really get the scar on your eyebrow from falling out of your treehouse as a child?” Magnus asked. He raised an eyebrow when the needle on the machine bounced as Alec answered.

“Yes,” Alec said, wincing when the needle went haywire.

“How  _ did  _ you get it?” Magnus asked, his curiosity piqued at the way Alec was trying to avoid his gaze.

Alec let out a deep sigh. The gleam in Magnus’ eye told him he wasn’t getting out of this one.

“I was giving a guy a blowjob one night in the library after school and fell over. I bashed my head on the corner of the desk the guy was leaning against,” Alec answered, scowling at his partner when Magnus laughed.

“I always knew you were wild,” Magnus chuckled, his eyes gleaming when he saw the expression on Alec’s face.  _ Oh, this is going to be so much fun! _

“Do you enjoy sucking dick?” Magnus asked, fighting the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes,” Alec hissed from between his teeth, keeping the $50 firmly in his mind. Magnus wasn’t winning this one!

“Have you ever thought of sucking one of your fellow officers off?” Magnus asked, showing no mercy.

Alec clamped his lips together, unable to stop his eyes darting to the bulge in Magnus’ pants, his body betraying him. He almost moaned when Magnus caught the movement.

“Have you ever thought about sucking my dick?” Magnus asked, feeling it twitch in his pants, just at the thought of Alec’s pretty plump lips wrapped around his cock. The image had his breath catching.

“Answer the question, Alexander,” Magnus said as he shuffled on the desk, his pants becoming tighter by the second.

“No,” Alec replied, almost whispering the word. His eyes darted up, to look Magnus in the eye as the needle on the machine almost took off.

“Really? That’s not what this says,” Magnus said, staring into Alec’s eyes. He didn’t need to look down at the machine, he could hear the lie.

“Have you ever thought about what my dick would taste like? What the weight of it would feel like on your tongue?” Magnus asked. His breath caught when he saw the way Alec’s pupils were dilating.

“No,” Alec bluffed, his eyes slamming closed when the needle once again took off.

“Have you ever thought about what it would feel like when the head of my cock hit’s the back of your throat?” Magnus asked, pushing his thighs together when Alec’s breath burst out of him.

“Have you ever thought about what I sound like, breathless with pleasure? Have you ever thought about what my face looks like when I cum? Or what my fingers in your hair would feel like?” Magnus asked, forgetting all about the test. His own breathing was coming in short bursts.

“Have you?” Alec countered, his voice coming out in a shakey, deep rasp that spoiled the smart-ass tone he was trying to effect.

“I’m not the one on trial here,” Magnus retorted. He let his hands fall to his side, gripping the edge of the desk when Alec’s eyes once again darted down to his dick. He almost let a moan escape when Alec licked his lips.

“Have you ever wondered what your name would sound like as it falls from my lips?” Magnus asked, staring into Alec’s eyes. He hadn’t even realised that he had leaned forward until he felt Alec’s breath on his face as he counted the various shades of brown and green in those beautiful hazel eyes.

“No,” Alec said, licking his lips once again as the machine betrayed him.

“That’s not what the machine says,” Magnus whispered, staring at Alec’s lips when the pink tongue darted out, sweeping across the plump bottom lip that he wanted to take between his teeth.

Alec didn’t move a muscle when Magnus gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting on. He refused to back away, and, if he were honest with himself, he didn’t really want to.

“Have you ever thought about peeling my clothes off and tasting my skin? Have you ever wondered what it would feel like as I sink a finger into your ass? Have you ever thought about what it would feel like to bend me over my desk and fuck me until I’m a drooling mess beneath you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, licking his own lips.

“No,” Alec tried to bluff again. The way his voice wavered was nothing compared to the loud scratching of the needle in the deafening silence of the empty station.

“If I kissed you now, would you stop me?” Magnus asked, once more staring into Alec’s eyes.

“No,” Alec answered honestly. Wild horses couldn't drag his eyes away from Magnus’ lips. How many times had he imagined them on his own lips, on his neck, his stomach? Nipping kisses into his collarbone, his abs, the inside of his thigh?  _ Countless. _

Magnus never broke eye contact as he leaned forward the last inch and nosed Alec’s face up, tilting his partners head up to claim his lips. He pressed his lips to Alec’s, breathing heavily through his nose as he finally, after years of dreaming of it, felt the softness of Alec’s lips.

Alec tilted his head, pressing his lips to Magnus’ harder when he heard the erratic breathing Magnus had no hope of controlling. The velvet softness of Magnus’ lips was breathtaking. His heart hammered in his chest when Magnus’ hand swept into his hair.

Magnus' hand curled through Alec’s unruly hair, tugging slightly to tilt Alec’s head further as he deepened the kiss, his other hand cupping Alec’s jaw. His tongue flicked out, deepening the kiss when Alec opened up. He moaned into Alec’s mouth when Alec’s tongue darted into his mouth, gliding against his own with a synchronicity that had his toes curling in his boots.

Alec rose when Magnus tugged at his hair, climbing to his shaky legs when Magnus’ tongue danced with his own. He nudged Magnus’ knees apart with his own, his hands finding Magnus’ waist as he pushed in between Magnus’ thighs, never breaking from his lips. He pulled Magnus right to the edge of the desk, flush against him.

Alec had to pull back, to try and drag some air into his straining lungs, his forehead resting against Magnus’. The break lasted all of three seconds before he realised he was squandering his chance. He pulled Magnus flush to his chest, tilting Magnus’ head back as he smacked his lips to Magnus’ once more.

Magnus’ grip on Alec’s face and hair loosened when Alec stole the last of his breath, his hands gliding down the smooth skin af Alec’s back, to cup his ass. He moaned, a low sound in the back of his throat when he felt hands tugging at his shirt.

Alec broke from Magnus’ lips to look into his eyes, tugging harder when Magnus nodded. He practically ripped the shirt from Magnus’ body, his eyes raking over every inch of smooth, golden, exposed skin before his eyes once again met Magnus’.

Alec cupped Magnus’ face, tilting his partners head to the side to trail kisses across Magnus’ cheek and down his throat. His teeth grazed the soft skin of Magnus’ neck as he trailed his lips further down. He smirked into the skin of Magnus’ shoulder when Magnus’ hands tightened on his ass.

Magnus went when Alec pushed him backwards, resting on his elbows, on the desk as Alec started to explore. His head fell back when Alec reached his chest, a breathless gasp escaping him when Alec’s tongue flicked over his hard nipple.

Alec’s fingers danced down the hard ridges of Magnus' stomach, tracing the edge of each muscle before he went for the buckle of Magnus’ belt. His eyes darted up, pulling the belt from Magnus’ belt loops when Magnus almost begged for it.

“Yes, Alexander, fuck!” Magnus moaned, almost ripping his belt off himself. He clutched Alec’s head to his chest, his hips bucking slightly as Alec’s fingers skimmed the sensitive spot on his hip when Alec went for his zipper.

Alec barely took a second to get Magnus’ pants undone before he shoved his hand into Magnus’ boxers. He released Magnus’ nipple when he took Magnus’ considerable length in hand, his nose skimming up the length of Magnus’ neck.

“Have you ever thought about this?” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear as his hand started to move. He stroked Magnus’ dick with long, languid strokes. “Have you ever imagined what my grip would be like? Did you ever think about fucking into my hand?” he asked.

“Yes, more times than I can count,” Magnus breathed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Alec started to twist his hand with every stroke. “Tighter,” he moaned.

Alec adjusted his grip, running his thumb over the head of Magnus’ cock, spreading the drops of pre-cum that beaded there. He sucked at the pulse point in Magnus' neck, his own breathing just as loud as Magnus’.

Magnus started to fuck into Alec’s hand, his hips jerking up off the desk as Alec took him apart. He had to grab hold of Alec’s shoulder, his nails digging in slightly as Alec jerked him faster.

“Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to come undone as I jerk you off then sink my cock into that pretty ass of yours?” Alec asked, listening to Magnus’ breathless gasps as a guide, jerking the head of Magnus’ dick.

“Fuck! Yes… fuck!” Magnus moaned, rocking into Alec’s hand. He almost cried when Alec let go of him, his eyes springing open to look up at Alec.

“And if I bent you over this desk, right now, and fucked you, would you regret it?” Alec asked, looking Magnus dead in the eye.

“Never,” Magnus answered. He pushed Alec back as he sat up, his hands finding the buckle of Alec’s belt as though he had done it a thousand times before. He almost fumbled the belt and zipper in his haste to get Alec’s cock out of his pants, frantically ripping them down as Alec unwrapped the wires from around his chest.

“Did you fucking weld these to me?” Alec asked as he got tangled in the wires. He yanked at them until he finally managed to rip them over his head and toss them aside, rolling his eyes when Magnus laughed.

“You looked hot, tied up like that,” Magnus chuckled as he ripped Alec’s pants down. The laugh died on his lips when he saw Alec’s long, solid dick, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips. He bent and licked the pre-cum from the tip, savouring the taste of Alec on his tongue.

“You taste divine, dear,” Magnus said, his eyes darting up to catch Alec’s. The look in his eyes, the hazel almost gone, overtaken by Alec’s wide pupils, had him straightening up and ripping his own pants down.

Alec’s almost ripped his pocket off in his haste to get his wallet out when he saw Magnus’ dick in the light. It was even longer than it had felt. He yanked his wallet out and ripped it open, snatching the condom and small pack of lube he kept there and tossing his wallet aside.

Magnus pulled Alec flush against his body, groaning when their cocks rubbed together. His hips jerked forward automatically as he slammed his lips to Alec’s moaning softly into his partner's mouth.

Alec invaded Magnus’ mouth like Magnus was the sole supplier of oxygen, his own moans escaping when Magnus gripped his ass and started really grinding against him. His own hands started wondering, his fingers tracing the contours of Magnus’ spine before reaching Magnus’ firm ass.

“Jesus, Alec, fuck me,” Magnus gasped when Alec released his mouth.  His heart almost beat out of his chest when Alec spun him, Alec plastering himself to the back of his body. He rolled his hips when Alec’s dick pressed between his ass cheeks, practically twerking against Alec’s dick.

Alec gripped Magnus’ hips, his own hips pushing forward against Magnus’ movements as he shuffled them closer to the desk. They couldn’t walk, both of them still had their pants around their ankles. He nipped kisses against the nape of Magnus' neck before bending his partner over the desk.

Magnus pushed the lie detector machine out of the way as he draped himself over the desk, gripping the edge as he shook his ass in Alec’s direction. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the ripping of foil, watching as Alec rolled a condom on.

Alec winked at Magnus when he had the condom firmly in place, neither of them had a lot of options in their small town, well, Magnus’ options were better than his, but neither of them was stupid enough to go without one.

Alec shuffled forward and brushed his hands down Magnus’ spine, his fingers playing at the swell of Magnus’ ass before brushing over the firm, plump cheeks. He spread them, his throat drying up when he saw Magnus’ perfect, puckered asshole.

“That hole is just begging for my tongue in it,” Alec murmured, his cock jumping when Magnus’ asshole twitched. He smirked when he heard the sharp intake of breath. He had never fallen to his knees so fast in his life.

Magnus moaned, pressing his forehead into the cold formica of the table when Alec licked a stripe up the crack of his ass. He tried to stop his hips from jerking when Alec did it a second time, Alec’s hot tongue teasing the skin around his hole.

“Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue, Magnus?” Alec asked before his tongue darted out again, teasing the delicate skin around Magnus’ twitching hole when Magnus moaned. He gripped Magnus’ass cheeks tighter, spreading them wider as he pushed into Magnus’ body.

Alec teased the tip of his tongue in and out of Magnus’ tight hole, pushing in a little deeper each time, relishing the taste of Magnus on his tongue. He stiffened his tongue to circle Magnus’ rim, teasing the muscle with strong licks that had Magnus babbling.

Magnus pushed back, his back arching as Alec searched him out. If he had known Alec was this good at eating ass, he would have suggested it years ago. He moaned, loudly, uncaring of the breathless sound as he started to fuck himself on Alec’s tongue.Alec swirled his tongue inside Magnus like Magnus was his favourite flavour. _Magnus is my favourite flavour now,_ he thought, almost giggling. He pulled his tongue out, grazing his teeth against the soft skin of Magnus’ rim before pushing back in.

“God, don’t stop, Alexander,” Magnus moaned, twisting slightly to reach back and grab Alec’s hair. He couldn’t help it, gripping tightly as Alec took him apart with that sinful tongue of his. His hips bucked when a finger pushed in alongside Alec’s tongue.

Alec pushed his middle finger in, curling it slightly as he continued to swirl his tongue inside Magnus. He stroked Magnus’ prostate, humming against Magnus’ ass as he imagined pushing his dick into the tight space.

Alec pulled his tongue out and pushed a second finger into Magnus’ ass as he straightened up, draping himself over Magnus’ back.

“Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?” Alec asked, listening to Magnus’ perfect, breathless moans as he moved in and out of Magnus.

“Alexander, I’m gonna cum if you carry on like that,” Magnus said, his voice coming out in a soft whimper when Alec’s fingers curled into his prostate. He pushed back, chasing the tingles that burst through him with every stroke, pulling him closer to the edge. “Just fuck me already, please,” he begged.

The fingers in his ass were perfection but Magnus wanted more, was desperate for it. He gasped when Alec’s fingers fell from his ass, pressing his head into the wood once more to try and regain his breath.

Alec waisted no time slicking his dick up with the small packet of lube, tugging at it as he did. He was painfully hard just from Magnus’ reactions to his fingers and tongue. He squeezed the last of it into the crack of Magnus’ ass, coating the puckering ring as generously as he could before tossing the empty packet aside.

Alec stepped forward once again, gripping Magnus’ ass cheek as he ran the tip of his cock up and down the crack of Magnus’ ass. He giggled when Magnus tried to push back, his partner was impatient at the best of times.

“Are you gonna stare at it or fuck it?” Magnus challenged when he looked at over his shoulder to see Alec staring down at his ass. He was almost breathless with anticipation, pushing back again when Alec started to push into him.

Alec teased the head of his cock in and out of Magnus’ tight hole, his head falling back from the tight squeeze on his sensitive glans. He pushed in harder when Magnus started to relax around his dick, teasing the tight muscle open with small thrusts.

“Oh god, fuck me, Alexander… fuck me,” Magnus groaned into the wood of the table, taking shallow breaths as his body accommodated Alec’s huge dick. His breath exploded out of him when Alec’s hips finally met his ass.

Alec draped his body over Magnus’, moulding himself to his partner’s back. His hands skimmed up Magnus’ arms, interlocking their fingers when he felt Magnus’ hands in his own. He couldn’t open his eyes to see, so lost in the tight squeeze on his dick.

Alec aimed lazy kisses at the back of Magnus’ neck, smirking into the skin between Magnus’ shoulder blades when he withdrew from Magnus’ ass and thrust forward, listening to the mewling whimpers coming from Magnus. His teeth grazed the skin of Magnus back, Magnus shoulder, the nape of his neck. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the sandalwood aftershave he had brought Magnus for his birthday.

“Like this?” Alec asked, whispering the words in Magnus’ ear as his hips started to piston forward in earnest. He rocked into Magnus’ ass, again and again, pushing a little deeper with each thrust.

“Yes, just like that,” Magnus gasped, pushing back into Alec’s dick each time it almost fell from his ass. He gripped the fingers locked with his own harder as he turned his head, catching Alec’s lips. He opened up when Alec’s tongue demanded entrance.

Magnus could barely breathe and didn’t really care about the fact as he wrestled Alec’s tongue, straining for air that wouldn’t come. It seemed that Alec didn’t have any to spare either. He broke from the kiss when he was almost dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the perfect, breathtaking stretch of his asshole.

Alec started thrusting faster when he felt Magnus’ thighs starting to sake against his own, each time they met. He angled his hips, relishing the sound of skin slapping against skin, Magnus’ whimpering moans and his own grunts as he pounded Magnus’ ass.

“I’m so close,” Alec muttered, his low voice gravelling out of him from the bone-deep pleasure of Magnus tight ass. He could already feel his balls starting to draw up, tingling in anticipation of his release.

“Me too, fuck… right there… fuuuck!” Magnus cried. The angle of Alec’s dick had it scraping along his prostate and he knew he was going to come untouched. He gripped Alec’s fingers harder as his orgasm reared up, clenching around Alec’s dick when he exploded into the footwell of the desk with deep a groan.

Alec came when Magnus clenched around him, Magnus’ entire body jerking against his. He filled the condom with a deep growl, his hips jerking against Magnus’ ass, Magnus grinding against him. His hips stuttered to a stop as he lost all strength, collapsing on top of Magnus as he fought for breath.

Magnus turned his head when Alec’s sweaty body fell on top of his own sweat slicked body. He pressed his lips to the dimple on Alec’s nose, fighting for his own air. He didn’t really mind the weight on top him, enjoying the feeling of being caged in by Alec.

Alec’s eyes closed when Magnus kissed his nose, his heart battering against his ribcage at the sweet gesture. He nuzzled into Magnus’ neck, pressing his lips to Magnus’ pulse point, grinning at the tattoo it beat against his lips.

“Next time, you can wear the wires and I’ll be the one asking the questions,” Alec muttered, laughing along when a laugh burst from Magnus.

“You just want to feel my dick in your ass, don’t you, Alexander?” Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec’s arms tighter around him and snuggling back into Alec’s chest. He liked the hair tickling his back. “Maybe we should get some pancakes and coffee to go at the end of our shift and take this party back to my place?” he asked.

“Can we bring the machine with us?” Alec asked with a grin.


End file.
